


Kurama's little sister

by Ynius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, a little of kushina and minato in the beggining, fem naruto later, good kurama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina was afraid that kyuubi will do something about her children. But her worries were in van. The truth was, Kurama was in love(like a brother) with the little child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Kushina's mindspace, Kurama was hiding himself in a part of his cage. The reason? He was protecting something. Or someone.

In the little corner, the great Kyuubi was crouching in front of a little light. That light was a child. His jinchuriki's still unborn child. 

His paws, with the claws and all, were protecting the sunny light from the darkness. The light came from him.

Not know to the jinchurikis, when a female jinchuriki is pregnant, the child is forming in the beast's seal. 

It wasn't the first time when one of his jinchuriki-the former one- was pregnant. But the first time he wasn't curious about the child. But this time it was different. He knew it. He could sense it. From the first moment his eyes lied on the child-sill forming- he could sense the power she will have on the world. That's right. It was a she. But Kushina didn't know that. Neither did Minato. The births date came closer. Another four days and they will be separated. He knew that was the right thing that will happen, but he still was a little upset. The child will be named Naruto. A stupid name, for a stupid child. But it was fitting.

When he looked another time at the kit-he was pround to say it- his heart filled with joy. The kit was blonde. Not a bad colour for this child. She was little. Extremely so. What he liked at this child the most was her cheeks. Her chubby little cheeks had whiskers. It was like she was his little sister in the form of a puny human. 

Before his father died, when he was still in good terms with his siblings, he learned everything about seals. Not humans seals. Demons seals. They were almost untracktable. They could be placed everywere on the body.

He knew that if something went wrong, and his kit will have a hard childhood, he should do something about her genre.

The seal was on her right leg, close to the genitals organs. If she won't undress in front of someone, then she will be safe. He will tell Kushina about the seal after everything would be alright.

Everything wasn't alright. Minato and Kushina wouldn't let him see Naruto for one last time. She will be born soon and after that he couldn't see her anymore.

"Kushina! Minato! Let me see Naruto one last time!" He begged anyone who could hear him. No one could.

Then the worst happened. A masked man- an Uchiha- kiddnaped Kushina- and him too- from her family- from Naruto!

He took control of him and made him havoc the whole village. Even if he hated everyone in the village, it was still the place where his Naruto would grow up. 

He tried to break free from the damned sharingan, but in vain. The next time he could control his body, Kushina and Minato- Naruto's parents!- wanted to seal him in her.

'Naruto is in danger! I have to take her away!' He said in a mantra in his head, trying to get close to his kit. But again, the couple interferred. They throw themselfs in front of his claw.

"Kushina....Minato....both of you are fools. I can't hurt Naruto even if i wanted."

"I...can't be so...sure about that....kyuubi...."

"Before you destroy your kit life, let me tell you something. I placed a seal on Naruto. Naruto is genetical a female. In case something happened i wanted to make sure that she will be alright. Did you heard that, sarutobi?!"

"Kyuubi, tell me. Why are you concerned about Naruto?"

"Heh. She will be pretty big in the future. Mark my words."

Kushina and Minato said their last words to Naruto before sealing all of him and a part of them inside the child.

When he woke up, he was in a sweater. Pipes were everywhere. He was in a cage. In front of him stood crying little Naruto. With his chakra, he took her inside the cage and began to calm her.

A part of him was happy that now he could be with his little sister. But a bigger part of him mourned for her future. Now the villagers would hate her for sure. For now at least, he could teach Naruto everything he knows. But first, he had to calm her.


	2. Chapter 2

Not too long after he was sealed inside the little child, Kurama had a visit from the Hokage. He caught him in his private time with Naruto.

"Ahem. Kyuubi. I think that we haven't finished talking, right?" He eyed carefully the buddle of sunshine that tried to eat the beast's ear. He couldn't belive that the little girl liked the demon.

"What do you want to talk with me about? And how did you get in?"

"I asked Yamanaka Inoichi-san to transport my mind inside the seal for us to have a talk. What i want to ask you is what are your intention with little Naruto-chan?"

"I don't have any intention. I am just trying to make her life better."

"Oh? How so?"

"I know very well what are your followers thinking. They are mistaking Naruto as me. And i know that in future it will be just harder for her. That's why i have a request for you."

"And that's it?"

"I will take care of Naruto's mind. I will not let her hate the villagers and i will explain everything to her. But you have to protect her outside the seal. Outside i can't protect her. So i must beg you to help her and love her. If she won't have at least one human who cares for her, then my help will not be enough."

"Consider it done. I- as well as Minato's student- both of us care for her already. I assigned Kakashi to babysitting her for an unlimitated period of time. Now she is in the ANBU HQ."

"So it seems. I thank you. Now please let us alone. You are disturbing me and my ear hurts."

"One last question. Why do you care so much for her?"

"....you could say that it was love at first sight. But not that way. She is like my little sister. But she reminds me of my father too. As i said, she will go far."

"I understand. I will contact you again."

In the outside world, the anbu captain was holding the child carefull. He-she was sleeping. Her godfather examinated her seals before going off for presents fot the child. Not even a week old and already half of anbu and importan figures in village came to see her.

Both the kyuubi and her genre were kept as an S-rank secret.

Kurama has kept his promise. Everyday he raised Naruto as one of his.

And so, three years has passed.

At Konoha's main playground, a three years old Naruto was being shunned by the older kids.

"Go away! My mother said that you are a monster and that i shouldn't be close to you!"

"I arrived first! Normaly you should all leave!"

"Ha?! Are you stupid? Who cares about who gets here first? All of us don't wanna you here!" To prove his point, the bully pushed Naruto to the ground.

She fell on her butt, almost shocked. Then, as loud as she could, she screamed.

"Ok, then. Inu-nii!"

"Ha? Are you really stupid? What kind of human would be-"

"I am afraid that you crossed the line, boy."

A sinister voice was heard. Then, one second later, an anbu with the namecode Inu appered and scooped little Naruto in his arms. His voice turned from cold to warm in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto, are you ok? Here, let's go home." The again in his cold voice he adressed the parents present there. "I will warn you all. Don't say nonsense about this child if you don't want to make the whole anbu mad."

Seconds later both Naruto and Inu arrived in the ANBU HQ by shunshin. Inu took his mask down revealing another masked face, a closed eye with a scar across it, and gray, untamed hair.

He put Naruto on his bed and tried to calm her. She was a little shoked. Not everyday kids are pushing you on the dirty ground. He wanted to kill every last of them when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Then the Hokage entered the room. He didn't close the door and he could see a line forming behind him. Really, sometimes anbu could be like love-strucks puppies after Naruto.

"Naruto. Good job. You didn't fight back pointless fights. I am pround of you."

"Really?" Asked amazed Naruto.

There it is. When something happens and Naruto is sad, all you have to do is to praise her. She loves praising.

"Yes. Now tell me, what did you do today?""

"Um, jiji!"

"What is it?"

"I- i want a baby!" She shouted for the whole builing to hear. Silence erupted from everywhere.

The screams. Women weeped and some laughed. Men laughed. Kakashi stared at Naruto with his eye wide oped. Hokage was looking at her with glee sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh? And how you came across this request?"

"I saw a woman with a big belly-like really really big- at first i thought that she was just fat. But another woman touched her belly and asked her how was the baby. I too want one!"

"And why would you want one?"

"Because... because... i want to take care of something. And not a plant."

"No. The anwer is no." said kakashi after he recuperated his mind. "Still to young. Still need protection. So no."

Inside the seal kurama was laughing his ass off. Really, you would thought that after taking the seal down, something would change. Well, he knew what present to take her for her birthday next week.

"But ku-nii isn't my baby?" Asked inocently little naruto. THAT shook the roof off the builing.

"Oi. Kit. Don't missunderstand. I am not your child. What child has fur and claws and tails? I am merely sealed inside you. Got it?"

"Ku-nii said that a baby doesn't have fur or tails... but where do babies come?" She asked the magical question.

Again silence. Some took their leave. Some looked in another way. Hokage coughed and Kakashi shifted on another knee.

"Naruto. You are still young. You still don't have to be worried about this."

"But"

"No but. Still young."


	3. Chapter 3

After the baby incident, the anbu tried to teach Naruto that a baby would took too much time for her to learn to be an awesome ninja. She just replied that she could take care of a baby AND be an awesome ninja.

Nothing could switch her mind. Not even her ku-nii. So the population of THE ANBU HQ went to the most probable solution to this scandal. The younger of them, Uchiha Itachi. At the age of 15, Weasel was an amazing Anbu. And he had a little brother! Convenient, right?

"Naruto-sama." Said quietly the Uchiha. 

Little Naruto, who played with a kunai, tore her attention from the dangerous but fascinating weapon.

"Itachi!!!" Shouted happy the sunshine buddle. She assaulted him with huggies and kissies. He didn't seem to mind. His brother wasn't so open with his love.

"Hello. I heard about your problem. The others don't let you have a baby?" Oh, the blackmail material later in her life was so vast. Too bad he wasn't so inclinated to such things for his little Naruto-hime. He loved her as a little sister. He really wished that his brother would marry her.

"Yes! Everyone is such a meany! They say that i am really really young to have a baby. But they don't even tell me where babies came from! Ne, do you know?" Naruto pouted and asked him with puppie eyes.

'One day, one day you would concour the world only with your eyes.' Itachi tought proundly. He teached her THE look.

"Of course i know. Let me tell you. When a woman- or a young one, has someone who she loves, and in turn she is loved back, they give birth to a health child. But, only the woman can carry the child. And for nine months. For them to grow up healthy and safe inside the mommy's tummy."

"Why only the woman? Can't the man carry the baby too?"

"No. It isn't possible. You see, your body still isn't ready to have a child for at least another ten to twelve years. Still then you have to grow strong. Only a woman can carry a baby because women have something in their bodies that houses the child. The men don't have it."

"I see! So that's why i can't have a baby! Man, then why didn't everyone told me that? I would have understood!"

"Maybe they were afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes. For you to mature too soon. Their lifes are sombre, Naruto-hime. You are their sunshine in this dark world. Of course, mine too. Half of it."

"I see....wait. Half?"

"Yes. The other half is my brother."

"Ah, Sasuke was the name?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Thus, the baby incident closed without further incidents. But not a week later, Kakashi and Itachi got back from a mission with presents for their princess.

"Presents?! What?" Asked excited Naruto bouncing up and down the floor. Good thing that she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Here." Both Kakashi and Itachi gave her a cage. A bird cage. Inside, in a little nest, stood two little chicks. One black, one golden.

"Birds?!" Shouted almost hiperventilating Naruto.

"Yes. One is a crow, the other is a species of canary. Both are male. The crow will grow big and strong and the canary will be little but beautiful and smart. The canary's tail will grow big. I am sure that you will love them."

"Yes! Yes! I love them! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"How will you name them?" Asked amused Ibiki. The man came to check on his favorite student. At the kyuubi's request- indirect by Naruto- he began to teach her about torture and interrogation. Sometimes she even helped. She was great at it. She made people cry only from batting her best puppies eyes and asking sniffing and with tears in her eyes why did that person do what he had done.

"Hmmmm.....the black one: Kiyoshi Uri Ruko Onda the fourth! And the little one.... Yuuko!"

The stuned adults were staring at her like she grow another head.

"Kiyoshi....Ruko...Onda?"

"No! You forgot Uri! Man, you all sure forget fast. Then i have to make it shorter....Kuro then. From all the names the first letter."

How did she even came up with that? And the fourth? What about the the first three? But they couldn' ask her as she happy took the cage to her and Kakashi's room.

Meanwhile, in the hokage tower, in his office, Sarutobi was laughing openly at his dearest grandchild. Maybe he will took her to meet Konohamaru. That was a good ideea.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kit. Why Yuuko?"

"Hm? Because it's a she. Not a he."

"But Kakshi and Itachi said that it's a he."

"And i say that it's a she. Now, let's continue. And i can't belive you asked me that after so much time."

Two years have passed and Naruto was five. She was the love of the Anbu and the Hokage loved her. Not to mention the nine tailed fox. This moment she was taught by her furry big brother about seals. She was quite a natural at them. Maybe it was because she spent all her time reading books about everything. The Anbu library was quite vast.

In the outside world, she was know as a male. She didn't mind. She was what she wanted to be. But her hair was a problem. So she cut it when she wanted to be a boy, and let it grow when she wanted to be a girl. Only she could make her hair grow without her chakra. She got Kurama to do it. That was the reason why she's got some red stray piece of hair. But no one seemed to mind them. Not that she played outside so often. She usually played with Itachi or Kakashi or another anbu. Even the Hokage was playing with her. But she was never over spoiled. Kurama always made sure that she also know the hard world and if she wanted to be a ninja, she would have to live someday in that type of world.

As she returned from her mental lessons, she went to seek Itachi. She wanted to show him what she learned. 

But he wasn't in the building. So she went back to her room and changed- today she was a girl- and went to seek him outside.

As she ignored the hatefull looks she got from the ignorant villagers, she saw a group of kids playing. She recongnized a few of them. They were all heirs. She got their portofolies from the parents themself. 

She once went to a party where only the leaders of the ninja family went. She was loved imediately by the leaders and their wifes. 

She stopped on the road side to look at them playing.

Shikamaru-sama was looking at the clouds, Chouji-sama was with him, Ino-sama was playing with a bubble haired girl, Kiba-sama and Shino-sama were playing with Akamaru with Hinata-sama close enough, smiling.

It was a serene scene. As she was wearing a kimono today, she couldn't get close to them without ruining the kimono made by Kurama. It was golden with orange and black. It was a beautiful kimono that even the anbu ladies envied and wished for.

Suddently, Shikamaru-sama raised his head. He looked at Naruto with bored eyes and raised an eyebrown. That motion made Chouji-sama to raise his head and look too, but he coughted on his potato chips. That got all the attention.

All the kids saw a beautiful girl with gold striking long hair with a few strands of red hair, dressed in an elegantly golden with orange and black kimono. Her blue eyes were so beautiful that most forgot what they were doing. 

Ino got courage and approached her first.

"Hey. My name is Ino. Wanna play?"

The beautiful girl shook her head sadly. She smiled a quiet smile as she said.

"I know who you all are,except from your pink haired friend. Ino-sama, Shikamaru-sama, Chouji-sama, Kiba-sama, Shino-sama, Hinata-sama and Akamaru. But i am afraid that i can't join you."

"And why would you know us?" Asked suspicious Shikamaru.

"From your parents. We met once and told me about you all. Then, please excuse me." Naruto bowed then turned away.

"Ano! W-why can't you join us?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"Your name is...?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-sama, then. I am afraid that i would be better if no villager sees you with me. I am not quite liked by them." She ignored the mutter in her head from Kurama.' And that's the understament of the year.'

"Why...are you adding -sama?" Asked Hinata quietly.

"My older brother teached me to respect the heirs, because one day they will lead the village to prosperity. If you don't mind, can i ask you if you know where Uchiha Itachi is? I was searching for him."

"And why would a noble girl like you search for him?" Asked Ino. She, as did the others, thought that she was some noble's daughter visiting the village.

"Noble? Me? Oh, i am not of such pure blood. I am just a civillian. I am friends with him, and wanted to show him something, but i can't find him."

Then the girl bowed again and thanked the other kids for their patience. When she wanted to leave, a voice stopped her.

"Wait! What is your name?" Asked Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaphs this will be our last meeting, so goodbye." When she wanted to leave again, she stopped again because someone was in front of her. She glupted and took a step back.

It was him. The boy from that night. She and the boy stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, befor they were shooked from their trance by two screams.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura shouted in glee. 

This was.... Sasuke? The other half of world of Itachi's? That... was bad. Really really bad. If she gets caught by him, then her escapades will be busted. And she wouldn't be able to go outside without an escort! She turned tail and escaped using the trees.  She ignored the shout of "Wait!" behind her and runned back home.

In the place where she was just seconds ago stood the heirs and Sakura frozen.

"Sasuke-kun...you know her?"

"Yeah. Do you happen to know what her name is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. But what happened between you two? She runned at the sight of you."

Sasuke took a while to respond Shikamaru's question.

"Last year, when we all went to that leaders party, i went outside for a while. There i saw the girl fighting a villager. I thought something was wrong when i saw the girl protecting herself and not attacking the villager. And the villager was shouting some weird words, something about a demon or the devil spawn. When i saw the girl being smashed into a tree, i reacted. I shouted at the villager to stop, and when he recognized me, he runned. It was dark so i couldn't see how the girl looke like. All i saw was her blue eyes in the moon's light. Then she nodded her head in thanks and dissapeared."

"Why would a villager want to hurt her? Even if she told us she was hated by them,that was too much."

"Now that i have her name, i can tell my brother about her."

"Brother? Ah!" said in surprize the girls." Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san said she was your brother friend and she was searching for him!"

"What? My brothers friend?"


	5. Chapter 5

Little five years old Naruto runned from the place she met the heirs.

"This is bad. Like really really bad!" She muttered in a hysteric manner.

"Naruto." Her brother voice mede her stop in mid-hop to another tree. "What are you afraid of? That little kid?"

"No! But... he will tell Itachi. And he will never let me go outside again! Or worse, they will put me in the academy!" She hated that place. It never teached what it should, and she already knew Chuunin rank jutsus. But that didn't mattered to Itachi or Kakashi. They could always send her there as a punishment for not telling. "I'm running away!" She decided boldly.

Kurama choked on his tongue." What?! No! And where will you go? Just because you don't wanna go to school that doesn't mean you can run away!"

"Only a little. I know a place just perfect. It's not far away!" She said as she brightened once again. She hopped toward a lake she often went to, a place no one knew of.

As she arrived, she undressed herself and entered the luke-warm water.

"And now you're bathing? Naruto, you...."

"Oh, can it, Ku-nii. It's my first time i ran away from home, so i can relax for now."

The fox just sighed and hoped Itachi or Kakashi would find her soon.

In the other part of village, Sasuke wanted to find his brother, but Itachi found him. The other kids were still there.

"Nii-san!"

"Sasuke? Why are you here? I thought i felt her chakra for a second."

"Nii-san! Do you know a girl named Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Why...do you know that name?" Itachi's eyes grew wide. Maybe...did the villagers told his brother something? He hoped not...

"Nii-san, you have to find her! When i went to that stupid party, i found her trying to stop a villager from hurting her! And now she runned the moment she heard my name!" Sasuke breathed a little hard. He just wanted to meet that girl again.

"Hurting...? Naruto-hime, was almost hurted?" Asked Itachi slowly, scaring a little the children.

"So you know her! Hurry up! Find where she is!" Begged Sasuke. Why did his brother had that look in his eyes?

That snapped him out of his dark thoughts. He concentraded hard, and soon he was able to find her.

"Sasuke do you want to come with me?" Asked Itachi. He already knew that Naruto kind of wanted to meet his brother, and maybe this would be the perfect chance. The boy nodded excited, and wanted to say something,but he was intrerupted.

"Um! Can we go too?!" Asked Ino a little higher than neccessary. Itachi seemed to think a little before nodding his head.

The other kids beamed a little. They kind of found that girl interesting. Not to mention beautiful.

Itachi took the foot way toward his little lady, so that the kids would be able to follow him.

They soon arrived at the lake. They saw Naruto's beautiful clothes carefully folded beside the water, and Itachi approached before calling.

"Naruto-sama."

They didn't had to wait too long before a golden head raised from the water. Her blue eyes looked at everyone present, before resting them on Itachi.

"Naruto-sama, get out of there, before you catch a cold." The man smiled at her. She raised her head a little higher, then she said in an upset voice.

"You know really well that won't happen in this life."

"That may be true,but i still worry. Let's go."

Naruto sighed as she completly raised herself from the water. Using her chakra, she stood on the water and carefully walked toward the crowd, uncarring about her nudity. When she arrived and walked on the ground, she accepted her clothes from Itachi and still maintended a poker face as the man kneeled in front of him.

"N-Nii-san?" Asked confused Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama. I beg you to forgive me for my careless. It's my fault that you almost got hurt."

Naruto showed just hurt on her face. She expected that kind of reaction. But she still didn't liked it.

"Itachi. Raise yourself."

"But-"

"Itachi!" Naruto ordered. The man imediately raised from his kneeling position, with a pokerface on his face. "Itachi. I'm tired. Help me dress myself and send me home."

"Yes." Naruto knew that this was the only way to get the older person to hear her. She also was aware of the way the other kids were looking at her.

As Itachi helped her to dress, Sasuke blew up.

"What is the meaning of this?! Nii-san, why are you obeying this girl?!" He kind of liked the girl, even if he just met her, but that didn't mean she could order his brother like that.

Itachi turned toward his little brother, and wanted to say something that would most surely hurt him, so Naruto interupted.

"He is my ninja. He is asigned personaly by the Hokage to protect me from danger."

"But you said that you aren't a noble!"

"I am not. He is just my warden." Naruto stated as it was the most natural thing in the world. Itachi fliched and tried to say something.

"Naruto-sama, that's-"

"Itachi. Let's go home. I have to feed my birds."

"Yes..." muttered sadly Itachi. He turned them to his brother and said. "Sasuke,tell mother that i won't be home tonight."

The rest of the kids just stared at the little beautiful and lonely girl as she was cared toward her home by the man who is protecting her but also keeps an close eye on her.


End file.
